Lets Play Mommy and Daddy!
by Sakura1301
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are 16 and they are assigned a school Project that involves both of them. But little do they know that this project will help them sort out their emotions and help them to love eachother. Please R+R!
1. Chapter 1/Prologue

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to CLAMP~

Authors Notes: The characters are 16 in this fic and the season is Summer. About August.

****

Lets Play Mommy and Daddy!

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 1

Sakura yawned. What a boring day of class. "We're going to start a project today. It will involve you and a partner....." Sakura lifted her head from her desk. 'Might as well listen.' she thought. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. Hoping that they get to be partners. "I will assign each and every one of you a partner. So no complaining. This is worth 20% of your grade!" You could hear lots of groaning from around the room. "I have already chosen a partner for each one of you. Your partner will be the opposite gender than you." Some more groaning. "First off is Chiharu and Yamizaki. Second is...." And it went on and on and on till she came to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, you will be paired with Eriol." It wasn't Tomoyo's first pick, but Eriol would definantly do! "And last but not least, Sakura. You will be paired with Li." At this, Sakura almost fell out of her seat. While behind her, Li almost did the same thing. Just then, the teacher came by and started to hand out papers to each person. "This is the list that you will need to complete to pass." Ms. Ayume said. And she went on and on in detail. "You and your partner will be known as 'married'. And I will hand out dolls for you to take care of." 'Dolls?' Li thought. 

~Later

It was Lunch time and Sakura sat down under a Sakura tree with the doll in her arms. Next to Li. "So, whos going to take the doll home first?" She asked. "I don't care. I don't see why we even have to do this stupid project." She slapped his arm. "It to help us later in life. When we have kids." "We?" "You know, everyone!" "Oh." "And besides, it'll be fun!" "Fun!?" "Yeah! Now that we're married!" "Married?" She sighed. "Didn't you listen to a word the teacher said?" She asked. He nodded. "We're unofficially married." She said with a smile. For her, it was the best thing in the world. But she wasn't so sure it was for Li. "Anyways, who's gonna take the doll home first?" She asked again. "I don't care. It's up to you." She smiled. "Then I will. And tomorrow you can take it." He nodded. Thoughts were racing inside of his head. 'I can't believe Im stuck with HER! Of all people! The girl of my dreams! And we're unofficially married...too bad we're not really married.' He thought. The idea of being paired with her was wonderful. It was great! It was the best thing in the whole, wide, world! But if only he could just admit his feelings to her. Then it would all be perfect....that is, if she liked....no. Loved him back. Hehe. Yeah. Thats the word. Love. Hehe. He was shook out of his thoughts as he heard somebody's stomach growling. He looked at Sakura. She sweatdropped. "Hehe....sorry. I guess Im sorta hungry." "Didn't you bring your lunch?" He asked. She blushed from embarrassment. "I uh...I left home in sort of a rush and I forgot my lunch...." But before she could continue, he pushed his lunch towards her. "Whats that for?" She asked. "You can have it." "I couldn't...." "Just take it." "What about you?" She asked. "Im not hungry. I had a big breakfast this morning." The truth was, he wasn't really hungry at all. Her eyes glazed over with tears. He blinked. "Uh...are you okay?" He asked. He glomped him. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" She pulled away. "And i'll repay you by making you a lunch tomorrow. Hows that sound?" "You really don't have to...." "Yes I do! Other wise i'll feel guilty for a really really long time!" She said with a smile. "Okay. If you want." He said slowly. She looked at the food one last time. "Uh, are you sure? I mean, we both can share it if you want." "No. You can have it." She smiled an innocent smile at him. "Arigato." She said.

~After School

Syaoran had been walking home when he heard someone call his name. He turned around. He smiled. It was Sakura. She was trying to catch up with him. She then skidded to a stop next to him. "Can I ask you a question?" She said as she still held that same doll. "Yeah." "Well, we need to make a schedule." "Schedule?" "Yeah. Like Ms. Ayume said." "Oh yeah." "Would you like to come to my house?" She asked. "I uh...uh...how about my place?" He asked. "Let me guess. Your still afraid of my brother. Right?" "I uh...well, you see...sorta...I mean, I could kick his ass." She elbowed him. "Ow." He said. "Watch your language. Not infront of the baby." He sweatdropped. "Sorry." She smiled at him. "Thats better. Okay. Your house it is. So, lets go!" She said as she ran ahead of him. "Hey! Wait up!" He yelled as he tried to catch up to her. 

~Syaoran's Place

Both teens sat in the living room on a couch. "Okay, so you'll take care of the doll..." She elbowed him again. "Baby." "I mean, baby, on Friday, and you'll come over on Saturday and stay the night here. Then i'll take him on Sunday....by the way. Is it a he or a she?" She paused. "Um...what do you think it should be?" "How about a boy." "Okay. A boy. Now, how about a name?" "Hmm....you can choose." She smiled. "Okay. Touya." He fell over animestyle. "You can't name my son Touya!" She sweatdropped. "Your son now. Huh?" "I mean OUR son." "Okay. Then, how about, Lan?" He thought for a moment. "Lan? Well....okay." He jumped up from his seat. " I'll raise Lan in my footsteps and teach him to be a strong Leader of the Clan!" Sakura sweatdropped. "Syaoran....Lan's not real." He sat back down. "Oh...I forgot." He said. She giggled at him. "Wha? Whats so funny?" "Syaoran. I can see it now." She said as she started to imagine an image of Syaoran as a father. "See what?" He asked. "You. Looking like a father." "Oh. What do I look like?" "Well, you stand tall and proud, you have the same hair, AND..." She giggled. "You have a mustache and Beard." He blinked. "Me? With a mustache and beard?" "Hehe...you look quite handsome too." She said. He grinned. "Yeah. I am handsome. Ain't I?" He said jokingly. She hit him with a pillow. He chuckled. "I was just joking." She said. "Oh, so your saying Im not handsome?" "No. I didn't say that. You are quite handsome." She said while a blush was creeping up onto her cheeks. He thought for a moment. "And I see you as a mother." She blushed at the thought. "I see you with your same hair, same eyes, and your holding a baby." "??? I didn't change?" She asked. "What? You want me to say you've grown a beard and a mustache?" "NO! Something like, my hairs grown out or something like that." "Okay...let me see....I see you with a round belly." "Wha!? Im not fat!" "No. Your not. Your...." He paused. Then gave her a smirk. "Pregnant." She turned redder than a strawberry. "I-I...There....theres...no way....." "Admit it. You want a kid. Don't you." He said with his finger on his chin. She lowered her head and started to make little designs in the carpet with her foot. "Yeah....someday." She whispered. He had to strain to hear her. Her head shot up and she put her hands on her red face. "Stop...This is toooo imbarrising!" She said while she was smiling. She started to dance around "Why should I?" He asked while giving her a goofy smile. She stopped. She was still red. "Because. Your getting too personal." She said. She grabbed her bag and the doll. "I-Im leaving!" She announced with a red hot blush on her angelic face. And she stormed out. He chuckled. "I sure do enjoy teasing her like that." He sat on the couch and sighed. "I just wish....that I wasn't such a coward. Then I would tell you....that I love you." He sighed again and hung his head over the backing on the couch.

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Waa Laa! How was the prologue? Good or bad? I was going to put down something else at the end. Something more personal. But...I changed my mind at the last second. Well, I hope to make this series pretty long. Also, the doll is electronic. So it whins and stuff like that. Well, i'll post the next chapter soon. When I get the time. Please R+R. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to CLAMP.

Authors Notes: WOW! I just can't believe I got THAT many reviews in just ONE DAY! Amazing! Tell me im not dreaming. Somebody pinch me. *pinch* OW! Okay, so im not dreaming. And not only that, I had alot of complaints about the grammar. *Blood vain pops out of forehead.* While I was reading the reviews, somebody asked me, whats a Sweatdrop? Well, it's like a little drop of sweat on their head. Hehe. And guess what??? I was in for a shock when I got the mail today! The company TOKYOPOP had sent me FREE CCS comic books! Sorry, im not tryin to brag. And sorry for the grammar. Im not good at it. Last year I made a B in language and Literature class. Plus, I was up all night when I typed the last chapter and I wasn't paying attention to the paragraphs and spelling also. It was around 6:00 am in the morning. Well, since the demand for the next chapter was so great, i'll post it. 

****

Lets Play Mommy and Daddy!

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 2

**I**t was Thursday night and Sakura rolled over in her covers. Just then, the electronic doll went off with its whining. This was the 10th time this night! Sakura got out of bed, half asleep, half awake. Not really knowing what she was doing. She walked over to her old cradle and picked up the doll. Her brain was telling her it was real. She lifted it into her arms and started to rock it back and forth. Kero flew out of his drawer. "Agh...Sakura, can't you turn that thing off or something? Im trying to sleep here." She didn't hear him. She was too tired to even care what he was saying. "It's okay little guy...*yawn*. Go to sleep now." She said to the doll. It was like she was a zombie or something. The doll stopped and as soon as she put it in the cradle, it went off again. She groaned. She picked it back up and sat on the edge of the bed with it in her arms. The doll was silent again. But before she could get up and put it back, she fell asleep sitting there. 

~Morning

Touya happily marched up the stairs towards his sisters room. When he got there, he quietly opened the door. He almost fell over when he saw her. She was just sitting there, on the edge of the bed with that stupid doll in her arms. He went towards the bathroom and came out minutes later with a cold, wet, wash cloth, that hadn't been rung out yet. When he was about 2 feet away from her, ready to run, he slopped the towel on her face. For some unknown reason, he just had the urge to do something mean to her. Just as he suspected. He ran out the door with an angry, grumpy, and tired Sakura on his tail. "Get back here and face me like a man!" She yelled. He grinned and turned his head to face her. Bad idea. "AAHHHH!!!" He yelled as he tripped over the rug and fell face first onto the floor. Sakura walked up to him. "Baka. Here, I think this belongs to you." She said as she tossed the towel on his head and marched off.

~5th Period

5th period was Ms. Ayumes' class. If you looked around, you could see half of the class with dark patches under their eyes from lack of sleep. And some of them constantly yawned, causing a chain reaction. Making others yawn also. Syaoran looked infront of him and towards Sakura. She looked like she was sick or something. He tapped her shoulder. She turned around. He whispered, "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Yeah...fine. Just *yawn* tired." She reached down and into her back and pulled out the doll. She handed it to him. He blinked. "I thought you were going to take it today." She shook her head. "Yeah. Just...take it till the end of the day." He nodded. "Okay." She turned back around and tried to pay attention to the lesson. Her head kept on heading for the desk. Finally, she took her hand and balled it into a fist and hit the side of her head, hard. REALLY hard. Her eyes got watery. Syaoran could barely make out some, 'Ow's' coming from her. 

~Lunch

Sakura yawned. Somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned around to face a camera lens. "So Mrs. Li, hows the baby?" Tomoyo asked while grinning. Sakura tried to wave Tomoyo off. "Give it a rest already." She said as she covered her mouth as she yawned again. Tomoyo giggled. Sakura grinned. "So Mrs. Hiiragizawa, how are you and your **husband**?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo just played along. "We're doing fine. Thank you for your concern." Sakura frowned. She was suppose to get embarrassed! Not agree! Sakura sighed. "Your hopeless Tomoyo." She said as she walked to a nearby tree and flopped down next to it. Tomoyo followed. "Whats wrong Sakura? You look tired." "OUR SON wouldn't shut-up." "Oh, well, Eriol didn't have any problems with our girl." Sakura glared at her. "Shut-up." Tomoyo shrugged. 

~Last Period

Sakura had fell asleep on her desk. The teacher had noticed this. He walked up to her desk and hit the desktop with his ruler. Sakura cracked open and eye but didn't see him. "Go away. Can't you see im tryin to sleep here?" And with that said, she closed her eye. A blood vain popped out of his head and he slammed his hands on her desk. She shot up. "Ms. Kinomoto, I want to speak with you after class." Sakura slowly sank in her seat as whispers went around the room. Behind her, Syaoran sighed. 

~After class

Sakura packed her things slowly. When she stood up, she came face to face with Li. "Do you want me to take care of the doll?" He asked. She elbowed him in the gut. "Sorry. OUR son." "No. And don't call our son a doll. If you must, don't say it around me." He handed her the doll. She took it. "I guess i'll see ya tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" She asked. "Yeah. Remember? You come to my place tomorrow." "Oh yeah. Okay. See ya." And he left. Sakura sighed. She looked at the head of the class room and she could see the teacher glaring at her. She gulped and made her way towards his desk. 

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" He picked up a few papers on his desk and stacked them up and then crossed his arms. "Ms. Kinomoto. Is there a reason you were sleeping in my class? Or is my class just boring?" "No! It's not that sir! You see...I just didn't get enough sleep last night..." The teacher interrupted her. "Ms. Kinomoto. I'll let you go with just a warning this time. Next time it's detention. Do I make myself clear?" She bowed. "Yes sir. It wont happen again. I promise." He smiled. "Thats what I like to hear. You are dismissed." She smiled and bowed again and left. 

~Outside

Sakura gasped. She had ran all the way through the huge building till she got to the doors. She looked around. A few students were still there. She looked at the doll in her arms. She noticed a button on the back had came undone. She turned it around and looked inside. She went dot eyed. The doll had been keeping track of how well she had been taking care of it! She pulled the 2nd button off of its back to look at the whole screen. She slowly scanned the stats. They were all good except for the happiness. She frowned. She quickly buttoned it back up and headed to her house.

~Kinomoto residence

Sakura shoved another spoon of ice cream into her mouth while she looked at the screen on the doll. She put down her spoon and grabbed the doll and started to bounce it up and down. After about 5 minutes, she looked at the chart again. She frowned. Nothing. How was she suppose to get it to go up? She started to toss it up and down. She looked at it again. Nothing. She growled. "Why wasn't it working!?" She said out loud. Touya walked in. "What?" She continued to look at the doll. "This." She said while pointing to the doll. He shrugged. "It's just a doll. And anyways, where did you get that? Aren't you too old for dolls?" "Shut-up! Anyways, for your information, it's for a project." "Project?" "Yeah. One that you wouldn't understand." He pulled out a carton of milk. "Whatever Kaijuu." She growled. "IM NOT A KAIJUU!!!" "Sure your not Kaijuu." He said as he rolled his eyes. She grabbed the doll and marched up stairs leaving Touya behind to his own remarks.

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, well, since I feel like I have such loyal fans, i'll tell you what'll happen next.

Sakura goes to Li's place. Li goes crazy about the whining doll and does something horrible to it. Sakura figures out how to make it's happiness stat go up, And Touya really thinks that they're married. 

Okay. There ya go. Next chapter out soon. Well...R+R! ARIGATO!


	3. Great, Just Great

A/N: Sorry that I haven't uploaded any chapters for this fic for SO long. I tried avoiding this story because of the writters block i've had. I had even forgotten that I had already written a second chapter! Well, onto ch. 3!

****

Let's Play Mommy and Daddy!

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 3 Great, Just Great

Sakura woke with a HUGE headache as she sat up. She felt absolutely miserable. Slowly, and tiredly, her eyes made their way towards the crib. 'What the...' She thought. Slowly, the situation at hand registered into her mind. "OMG! Where's the baby?!" She looked around frantically till her leg hit something cold. She looked down at her tangled covers around her legs. She sighed as she leaned back against the headboard. The dang doll was tangled in the covers. 

She finally sat back up after she had let her heart calm down. She narrowed her eyes at it. This thing was a BIG problem. After a few minutes of glaring, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and got dressed.

Sakura set her glass of orange juice down as she sighed. Just then, Touya walked in. "Hey Kaijuu." No reply. He quirked an eyebrow as he gave his sister a weird look. Just then, "**IM NOT A KAIJUU!!!**" She yelled, almost blowing him away. He stared at her. That REALLY was loud. Actually, extremely loud. He turned back to whatever he was doing before almost being blown away by the yelling of his sister. 

Sakura smirked. Right under the counter, in her hand was the BIG card. She had used it as an Amp for her voice. And it worked. Now, maybe her brother would shut his mouth for once. But, unfortunately, no.

"So, why is a monster wearing a dress? I thought monsters didn't wear dresses." "That's none of your business." He was quiet for a few seconds, but not for long. "Also, why are you wearing a SUMMER dress? It's not summer ya know." "I know." He shrugged as he grabbed his plate of Pancakes and milk and sat at the table, across from Sakura.

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked. "Im going someplace." "Oh. And why are you STILL carrying that doll around?" "I told you. It's a project that you wouldn't understand." He shrugged and continued to eat. "And, the answer to your othe question," She knew that this would burst his bubble. Anyways, he had it comming. "Im going to my Husbands house." Touya spit his milk out as he started choking. After he had caught his breath, he stood up and started yelling. "WHY WASN'T I INFORMED ABOUT THIS?! AND YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO BE MARRIED! AND WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Sakura just yawned, which of course, made his blood boil. "AND WHO, MAY I ASK, WHO, IS THIS GUY THAT YOUR... YOUR..." "Married to?" Touya cringed at the word 'Married'. Slowly, he narrowed his eyes. "I bet it's that chinese GAKI. Isn't it? ISN'T IT?!" Sakura grinned at him. He really did have a sister complex. "And why would you want to know?" She asked innocently. He slammed his hands onto the table and stood up. "Just wait till I get my hands on him." He mumbled as he grabbed his coat and opened the front door and exited and slammed the door. 

Sakura quickly grabbed the doll as she went after Touya.

As Sakura stood outside on the porch, she noticed tire marks going from the driveway and then, going the OPPOSITE way of Syaoran's house. She sighed. Thank Kami-sama that he didn't know where Syaoran lived, or else Syaoran would be dead by the time she reached his house... or Touya. One of them anyways. She looked towards the sky as she heard a rolling rumbling. Overhead was storm clouds. 'Better get walkin.' said mentally to herself.

On her way to Syaoran's house, it started to sprinkle and the wind was getting really strong. She looked around. Good. No one was around. She had called her star wand out and soon after that, she pulled the DASH out of her pocket. Just as she tossed the card out to hit it with the wand, the card took flight into the wind. 

Sakura looked around frantically as the card had disappeared. Then, she felt a pull on her magical senses. She looked towards the tree's near the Penguin park. Then, she saw the distressed card flying over the trees. She quickly pulled the FLY out, and THIS time, hit the card while it was in her hand. 

Quickly responding to it's mistress, the FLY grew a pair of large slightly pink wings on her back. Then, she took off. 

As she was chasing the card, the wind had picked up even more and a downpour had started with Thunder in the background. She just HAD to catch that card. Suddenly, the wind changed directions and was now fighting her and the card was heading her way. She outstretched her arm and just as the wind grew stronger, and the card was about to blow past her, she grabbed it, but just as she did, she went flying. Doing tumbles and flips in the air while her white summer dress was clinging to her. 

As she was fighting to get in control again, she heard the doll in her arms start giggling for the first time. 'Oh, NOW it chooses to get happy.' She thought sarcastically as she finally got control of herself. She decided that flying to Syaoran's house was a bad idea. Maybe walking or running would be better.

She landed about a block away from Syaoran's house and decided to use the DASH but this time, she wouldn't toss it out like she had the first time. 

~Syaoran's house~

Syaoran tiredly stretched and yawned at the same time as he stood to answer the door. Who ever was out now was crazy.

When he reached the door, he slowly opened it. But as soon as he saw that a soaked Sakura was standing there, he quickly stood aside as she came in, shivering. She handed him the mud covered doll as she quickly took her shoes off and wrapped her arms around herself. "C-Can I borrow a p-pair of clothes?" She asked. But he didn't answer. 

Syaoran was starting to sweat from nervousness as he continued to look at HER in front of him. A hot blush crept up and onto his cheeks. He was too busy looking at SOMETHING to notice her question. 

"S-Syaoran...." She said again as she waved a shivering hand in front of his face. Suddenly, he jumped. "H-Hai?" He said quickly. A little too quickly. "I s-said, could I b-borrow a pair of clothes?" He quickly nodded and took one more glance before running off to his room. "I wonder what he was looking at?" She said, still clueless.

He continued to search for something that would at least, partly fit her. His cheeks grew red again as an image of what he saw back there entered his mind. He shook his head. "I have to stop thinking about that. Im turning into a pervert..." He said under his breath. Then, he pulled out a pair of weird clothes. He stared at them for a moment. "Wait a sec... these aren't mine... these are... Meilings." He said as he sighed. She had left these by accident from her last visit. Actually, they weren't WEIRD, just something that he would NEVER wear. Then Sakura came to his mind. He wasn't sure if even SHE would wear them. Well, maybe the shirt, but the shorts were... kinda short. And thinking about Sakura... He gasped. He had forgotten that she was still standing there with her wet... okay, he would stop there. 

Sakura stood there, shivering, yet, patient. Then, suddenly, Syaoran burst out of his room. "Here." He said as he handed them to her. "You wear t-these?" She asked as she eyed the clothes. "No. Meiling left these on her last visit." Sakura nodded and took them. "Could I use y-your shower?" He nodded. "The one down the hall is clogged, so, you'll have to use the one connected to my room." He said as he tried to avoid looking at her, which of course, was unsuccessful. She nodded, and just as she was about to run off, she stopped to tell him something. "If Touya's at the door, don't answer it unless you want to be dead by tonight." He nodded, then, she ran off.

He sighed a sigh of relief when she had left. If she stood there any longer, he was going to pass out. He looked at the doll. What a mess. At least it was waterproof. He took it to the kitchen to get it cleaned up.

Sakura came out of the bathroom ten minutes later with Meilings clothes on. She felt REALLY uncomfortable in them. Well, the shorts anyways. The shirt wasn't so bad, but, the shorts HAD to go.

She walked into the living room to find Syaoran watching a soccer match on TV with a clean doll sitting next to him. "Syaoran..." He looked up at her. "Um... I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, could I use a different pair of pants?" He smiled then nodded. "I wasn't sure if you would like what I gave you, so, I took the liberty of having an extra pair of clothes ready for ya." She smiled at him as she thanked him. "Arigato." He nodded and motioned her to follow him. 

"Here. You might have to use a belt." He said as he gave her a pair of his shorts which of course, MUCH larger than Meilings short shorts. She took them and looked at them. "I never realized that you wore such large pants before." He shrugged. "Well, hurry up, dinner's almost here ready." She nodded as he left his room and shut the door.

After Sakura had finally gotten the over sized shorts on, and got the belt tightened, she started to look around his room. This was the first actual time that she got to look around his room. She noticed the dark green covers and curtains, then after that, she noticed a picture hanging on his wall. She walked over to examine it. "Pretty..." She whispered as she continued to look at it. It was picture of a Sakura tree with a small wolf curled under it's shade. It was painted with water color. She decided to look around some more. Of course, she didn't pry. Just looked at things out in the open. 

When she came to a small table next to his bed, she noticed the Sakura bear she had given to him several years ago. She picked it up and smiled. She remembered when she had given it to him and he had promised that he would return. Of course they didn't admit their undying love to eachother, it was more of a friendship thing more than anything else. Or so she thought. But, now, she didn't feel that way towards him anymore. The feeling was deeper and more loving than before. She sighed as she set the bear down and picked up a picture. She smiled again. This was from the time they were in the 4th grade. She remembered that time. It was at the beach when she had gone on a field trip with her class, hoping that it would be a 'normal' field trip, but instead, she had captured the ERASE card. 

She quickly set the picture down as she heard a knock on the door. "Hey Sakura, aren't you done yet?" "H-Hai!" She said as she went to the door and opened it. And there stood Syaoran with a bit of worry written on his face as he sighed. "What took you so long? I was starting to think that you passed out or something in there." She smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Im fine. You worry too much." She said as she walked out of his room towards the kitchen.

"So, what's for dinner?" "Um... is Terriyaki okay with you?" She nodded. He rushed over and pulled a seat out for her. "Aren't you the gentlemen?" She said she sat down. She wanted to kiss him for being so sweet to her since she first walked in, but, she had to refrain herself. Who knows, what if he didn't like her back? She mentally shrugged. Right now, dinner was awaiting. 

He set a plate down in front of her before seating himself.

"So, Sakura, how come you don't want me to answer the door if it's Touya? I really wouldn't mind. Heck, I can't stand being around him for a few seconds!" Sakura giggled. "Well, Touya thinks that we're really married and now, he wants to kill you." Syaoran gulped. "No wonder why you gave me the warning. I mean, I COULD handle myself and all, but, gee..." She smiled as she stood up and headed for the sink with her plate and glass. "Here, let me clean it." Syaoran said as he headed for the sink with his dishes too. "No. I'll do this." She said. "But I can..." She placed a finger on his lips. "I can do this. Besides, I have to do something for you since you're such a good host." "But host's are SUPPOSE to..." She set her hand on his shoulder. "Just let me handle this. Go watch TV or something. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He sighed and agreed and left to go do something else.

Sakura hummed to herself as she was just about finished cleaning. She continued to smile at the thought of kindness. He really was something. She started to blush at the thought of him. Just then, she snapped back into reality with something in her mouth. Her eyes looked down and she pulled it out. "Hey! Keep that in!" Syaoran said as he took the themometer out of her hands and sticking it back in her mouth. "Why?" "Because, you're not looking so well. You were starting to turn pink and you had a hazy look in your eyes." He pulled the themometer out of her mouth as it started beeping. "Hmm...you're temp. is a bit high..." Just then, it hit her. She grinned evilly mentally. 'I wonder how he would act if I was REALLY sick. Time to put on the act.' She thought. "Come to think of it," She said as she dried her hands on a towel while he was turned. "I don't feel so well..." The only thing that she needed was sleep actually. 

He quickly turned towards her and swept her off of her feet. "Ah!" She said as she was caught off guard. He headed towards the living room and set her down on the couch and left. This was quite unexpected. Then, he returned with some blankets.

Soon after, he was sitting next to Sakura as she had her head on his lap and had fallen asleep....

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, you know how I said that Syaoran would do something horrible to the doll? Well, I decided NOT to do that because he's not a child abuser. Hopefully. Even if it is a doll. And, ARIGATO for all of the reviews! I feel so loved! Hehe... anyways, the next chapter is, 'Sakura's Pretend Sick Day' Well, R+R! And im SOOO sorry for not having this chapter out sooner! Also, if there's any mistakes, just ignore them. Oh! And for those fans of my older site, Colored Wings, that's back up but over at a different place. It's still in the making but it's getting up quickly. Visit it at: http://www.geocities.com/Spinal_suppi/

And, Im starting to lose my writting inspiration because im not getting any reviews for my new stories! WAH! Well, g2g! R+R! Ja!


End file.
